4696 Neko Black Cat's wish Reku's wish
by InSaNe Amy Rose
Summary: Please Review, help me so I can write stories better! Anyway, 4696Neko gets credit for the song, lyrics and idea! I only own the picture and characters. And the fact that i wrote the story! Please do listen to Black Cat's wish, also listen to other 4696Neko's other songs please. And, if you can, and love it so much. Download the song! Other then that, enjoy!
1. Author's note

Author note - This story was inspired by a song I was listening to. This will have my own characters in it, but it is kinda base off the song still. I will use some of the lyrics from the song. The point of view is first person, and it is from the black cat's eyes.

Characters -

Reku - The Black cat. Eyes are frost blue, wearing a spike collar with a skull hanging off of it. Male

mei - The White Cat. Emerald eyes, wearing a scarf that is blue. Female


	2. The story of Reku

_**- One time, at a certain place; Two cats: one black, one white; Were abandoned on the road; We have dreams we want to fulfil; They are beyond our reach for now; Because we longed for the future; Because we despaired in reality; You sang comedy; You sang tragedy; It's an unexpected pairing - It's unfortunate; It's pleasant - It's uncomfortable; Even so, I... -**_

* * *

So far, nothing has change. I still see her, in that box, across from me. We were both adandoned, how is it we got here? Across from each other? Her emerald eyes glow in the sun rays as she smiles at me. How sickening. So far she hasn't spoke a word to me as I sat in this sick home call a box. I really wished someone picked me up, cause being around her _isn't_ making me any happier. I watched the crowd from below, before meowing out once more.

* * *

_**- On rainy days - On sunny days; On windy days - On snowy days; From our boxes we stare at the world; That never seems to change at all... -**_

* * *

She sat there silently, ignoring me most likely... We've been like this many years now, we both fought off the cold snow. The heated sun, the wet rain and the silent nights. Over and over, I keep singing, yet... I don't know the point anymore, I've been singing, and singing. She must hate me, that's why she hasn't been speaking to me...

* * *

_**-Eventually one day, someone will pick me up; And because of that, I sing with all my heart...-**_

* * *

Later that afternoon, I watch her small, pure white figure just sitting there. She had her eyes close, thinking. However, I was dismay, she was picked up by a rather cute girl. I felt something painful shot through me as I watched my only company start to leave. I meowd out " Live a happy life! Don't mind me!"

* * *

_**-On painful days - On happy days; On sleepy days - On gloomy days; We'd both stare at the world from our boxes; Even though nothing ever changed; How can you possibly be chosen before me?; How can you go first and leave me here alone?; Are you cruel enough to leave me here all by myself?-**_

* * *

Yet, she only ignore me... Like she normally does, my thoughts ran through my mind in a painful way. _'I... I really __**hate **__you!' _Months pass, but it felt like years as time slowly pass by. I stare at the sky, only to see pure white balls falling. I felt my stomach twisted, the color made me sick inside. It reminded me of _her_... The cat of pure white, with green eyes. I really did hate her. I hope she finds the place she is at more better than here... Then one thought spoke out in my mind _'But I will still sing to you' _I was about to start when my eyes widen...

* * *

_**-There's no sense in it anymore...-**_

* * *

The white figure fallen on the ground, the one I hated so much. She... She came back! I leap out of the box and by her side. "_Why_ are you worn out! _How_ did you get back here! _Didn't_you get a warm meal! _Didn't _you have a great place to stay! _Why_ did you come back! _Don't_ you **Hate**-!" My sentence was shot through when her emerald eyes looked at me... Then, she finally spoke... "Please... Sing your song to me..." Sounded so worn out, that was in her voice. I mew out to the people walking back and fro, calling for help. It was _useless_... **Everything I try was **_**useless**_.

* * *

_**-On rainy days - On sunny days; On blacken days - On whitened days; You were always part of the scenery that i see looking out my box; You were always listening to me, weren't you?; Listening with such a solemn expression, weren't you?; You are such a hateful thing, did you know?-**_

* * *

I started to sing out to the heavens. I did what you asked, so why do you _not_ open your eyes for me! Your just smiling, like you always had! _Don't_ you hear me! _Didn't_ you ask for me to sing!_**Are**_** you Listening to me! I... I **_**Really **__**do Hate **_**you, You know that! **As I sang to the heavens, I felt something wet go down my fur cheeks. I see the snow fall in silences. I hear nothing but silences. I feel the cold sucking my warmth away from me, and the pain raising in my heart. I kept singing, hoping _you_ would finally reply, _finally _wake up with those bright green eyes of yours. Till then, I'll sing by your side.

* * *

_**-Whatever kind of day - Whatever kind of day; You were here with me, happiness with me; Isn't that the reason why I kept on singing throughout the days?-**_

* * *

The days pass, and you were lifeless. I had lay by your cold body, never to have it wake up. I was crying, knowing you will never return to me. My _only_ friend, pure white fur that I once _hated_ so much. "I... I Really..." I could never finished the sentence. Do I truly hate you? Was this hate just a false wall that _you_ could see pass? I may _never _gain my answer, but I will stay by your _lifeless_ side till I die... For now, I will sing to the heavens. Hoping _you_ will hear it one more.

_- I've never gotten your name... Maybe I should ask you what your name is when I come to the other side as well. Would you like that? -_

* * *

_**- Soon, the ebony black cat lay there and died from stravtion. Refusing to leave his only friend's side, even when he knew she was gone forever... And in their deaths, flowers grown where they both once lay. A black and white flower, to forever show that the black cat cared. Even when he said he didn't... -**_


End file.
